


All Good Things Come To An End

by LocalLeaderKaz



Series: Immortal In Space [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Battle, Crack Treated Seriously, Escape, Fake Science, For Science!, IN SPACE!, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Immortality, Magic, Magic-Users, Mentioned The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Military, Military Science Fiction, New Planets, Prophecy, Prophets, Protective Merlin, Running Away, Space Battles, Spaceships, Technology, Teleportation, misuse of flash bombs, press all the buttons, steal a spaceship, unlucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: The day started by deciding he needed to take a trip to a city. He hadn't gone to one since he moved to this planet and he was starting to crave some company. Well company that could talk back out loud and wasn't the Doctor. The Doctor didn't count. Ever since he crash landed here he has taken to showing up at random and talking a mile a minute. Merlin didn't really want to make a friend as so much a causal conversation partner over a drink or something.Part 8 of the Immortal in Space Series
Series: Immortal In Space [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667770
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. One Short Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. The wonders on Merlin are left to the myths, legends and the amazing TV show Merlin that was one of the best renditions I have ever seen.

The day started by deciding he needed to take a trip to a city. He hadn't gone to one since he moved to this planet and he was starting to crave some company. Well company that could talk back out loud and wasn't the Doctor. The Doctor didn't count. Ever since he crash landed here he has taken to showing up at random and talking a mile a minute. Merlin didn't really want to make a friend as so much a causal conversation partner over a drink or something. 

Getting dressed he let his magic dip into the coppery blue well informing the planet that he was going for a short trip. It brushed sadly against him but wished him luck. A smile made its way to his face in response. He really needed some human compony if a planet was starting to make so much since to him. 

Unleashing his magic he took a step forward willing it to take him to a city. With no real destination in mind he left it up to his magic. This right here should have been his first clue that things were going to go wrong. His magic had a tendency to look for trouble. He ended up in a back ally. Merlin raised an eyebrow at what he felt. This was a city built in space with no planet or rock holding it together. Just metal and glass. So much electricity flowed through the place that the very air felt static. He shook his head and smiled ruefully. Technology has truly advanced to the point Merlin wouldn't even be able to fake it now. Especially after his self imposed isolation.

The day was quiet after that. He wandered around the city looking at the new advancements and the changes to society. What fascinated him the most was that not just humans lived here but many other races as well. Merlin had never truly seen any of the alien races. Sure he has heard of them but never seen them. Despite all the time that has passed a city was still a city. 

The buildings towering over the streets. People in a rush to get from one place to another. Neon light advertising stores and products. Shady back street alleys with people lurking. Children playing in the parks with parents keeping watch. Even as society advances to new heights and the culture changes, people stay the same.

A small light red almost pink café caught his attention. Walking in he ordered a cup of tea and sat watching people as they go about their business. This has been one of Merlin's favorite pass times, and now with the added bonus of different species mixed in has made it even more fascinating. He was so fixated on this that he didn't even notice someone approach until they pulled on his sleeve. 

With a jolt Merlin looked down to see a small girl gripping his sleeve like it was the answer to all her problems. Her soft blue hair and green eyes where unusual but not the strangest thing he has seen. Merlin frowned slightly but didn't say anything. Just waiting to see what she wanted or maybe her parent to come get her. But no such luck. After a couple minutes he gave in. 

“Is there something you need miss?” He asked while taking a sip of tea. The little girl tugged his sleeve softly and pointed down the street. “Do you want me to follow you?” The curt nod was all the confirmation he received. Really why does he even try to have a relaxing day in a city. He should know better then to expect that. Getting up he followed the girl thought the streets while she tugged on his sleeve. 

Winding in and out of alleyways, side streets, and the occasional building they finally made it to wherever this girl wanted to be. The street was not well lit and the walls coated in profanities. Busted doors and rusted metal littered the area. Merlin glanced around observing the scene before him. The girl tugged his sleeve again pulling him into one of the downtrodden buildings and down three flights of rusted stairs. At the bottom she pulled him through a shadowed door hidden under the stairs. 

Light blinded Merlin as he stepped through the door. Not natural light or the electronic that he had grown to expect but a power burst similar to magic. A shield slammed into existence in response to this attack. A gasp was heard and the light vanished. Merlin blinked rapidly trying to clear the spots out of his eyes. The little girl shifted from behind him.

Ignoring the girl Merlin glanced around the room seeing people of all ages sitting, standing, and laying down. His magic shifted restlessly around under his skin not at all liking that someone had attacked him. Even though it was just a flash of light. The little girl, still holding his sleeve, shut the door. Effectively closing off his quickest escape rout.

He stood and waited for something to happen, however the little girl just pulled him over to an empty corner and gestured for him to sit down. He blink owlishly at the girl trying to get her to talk but all she did was tilt her head. With a sigh Merlin sat on the floor against the wall. The little girl crawled into his lap and fell asleep.

Merlin sat surrounded by hostile strangers and a little girl quietly resting in his lap. A sigh escaped while looking at the rest of the people gathered in the room with him. How had it come to this? He thought watching the frightened eyes so filled with hope. The conflicting emotions did not reassure him at all.

It was uncomfortable similar to something that happened before. Shifting so that both the girl and he could be protected if need be, he addressed the others. "Why am I here?" He demanded not even trying to hide his unfriendly mood. He may have gone out to interact with humans, but this is definitely not what he wanted. 

All eyes fell to the girl and then darted to a woman sitting quietly on the other side of the room. Her eyes following Merlin's every move. Not that he was moving a lot. "Are you the one from Earth?" She asked slowly as if dreading the answer. Merlin raised an eyebrow that would have made Guis proud. 

"Depends on who you are looking for. We are all from Earth but many other places as well." Her eyes narrowed but darted to the child. She went back to studying his face. "... I do not think you are the one we were waiting for." She said slowly. 

"I thought not. If you don't mind I shall take my leave now." Merlin nodded his head politely as a good bye and made to get up, but the girl held fast. Bright green eyes holding him in place. They stared in silence neither willing to brake eye contact. Merlin narrowed his eyes he had a creeping suspicion about this entire situation. 

“... Emerys...” Came a soft whisper from the little girl. Merlin froze. It is not a name that has been said since the 2000s and defiantly should be impossible to know off of Earth. No one spoke as the girl whispered leaning in as if trying to catch everything she said. “...Please help my people Emerys...” The whispered voice grew no louder but the words rang clearly in his mind. “... We have a special power that has lead many to desire us. We just wish for a place to live without fear of enslavement or death...” Her eyes looked pleadingly into Merlin's. “... To practice our ways in peace...”

No one moved as if holding their breaths for his response. This was not at all what Merlin had in mind when he came to this city. His plan to safely observe the human race from a distance and maybe have a casual chat with a stranger now ruined. Measuring the pros and cons of helping these people a large sigh left his lips. Who was he kidding? There was no way he could just leave these people. His magic had stirred at the sound of his name. “I will help you.” He said just as quietly while looking at the girl in his lap.


	2. Not Again!

Looking at the crowed of people in the room Merlin sighed once more. “Do you have a spaceship or something to leave the city?” He asked the woman who had spoken to him. Her face betrayed surprise that he chose to speak to her. 

“... We do not have a ship, but our contact does. He should be able to get us one if we go to the docking bay.” She shifted nervously. Still watching Merlin like he might bite or vanish. He wasn't too sure which one.

"Great lets get to the ship then. Might as well leave now if everyone is ready." Merlin said while standing up. The little girl now clutching at his sleeve again. 

"... Right... Let's gather our things. We should move quickly." The woman ordered. Everyone went into a flurry of motion after that. Boxes and bags being packed as quickly as possible. Only the little girl stayed still by Merlin.

"Do you have a name?" He asked. The small girl just smiled up at him without speaking. "Right. Well do your people have a name?" She shook her head blue hair flinging out slightly. 

The woman walked back over a bag over her shoulder. "We're ready to go." She repored as if Merlin or the little girl was in charge. Merlin's bet was on the little girl. 

"Then lead the way to the port." Merlin said making the woman frown. She pushed her wavy brown hair out of the eyes unconsciously. 

"You do not know where the dock is?" She asked. Merlin only shook his head. "Then how did you get here?" The little girl's green eyes sparkled listening in. “You don't act like you're from Lova.” 

"Well... its a long story. Let's go get everyone on a ship and I can tell it there." Merlin said with a slight frown. He really didn't want to say he just teleported randomly and ended up here. He will have to think of a reason he doesn't know before they board a spaceship.

The little girl tugged on his sleeve. "... We can't be seen..." She said softly. Merlin sighed but nodded causing her to smile. Of course they can't be seen. It was Charter School with Jeramy all over again. Hopefully this time he won't have to fight off the military. 

"Well lets hope no one will. Let's go." Merlin lead the group out of the room but waited for the woman to take the lead to the docking bay. Merlin spotted a camera in the corner of a building and frowned. Sending out a bit of magic he blurred the lens. How long had that been there?

The way was winding and quiet. It seemed like the woman new the back alleys around the city really well. This was a good thing as if Merlin was leading they never would have made it out of the maze of streets to begin with. Its not like he knew anything about the city.

They made it to the hanger without to much hassle. The woman... He should really learn her name if they were to travel together... motioned for the group to stay as she walked out of the shadows towards one of the crew men. 

Merlin watched her chat with him and then pass something over. The man grabbed her wrist and hissed into her ear. Merlin frowned and began scanning the bay. There were five cargo ships in varies states of loading and unloading. He absent mindedly counted the workers scattered around the place. 

A large passaner ship sat on the far side of the bay. Completely empty except for a guard leaning against the side smoking. Then he spotted it. The three military ships parked randomly around the bay. There was no way they left them empty. However Merlin couldn't see where the solders were. 

Merlin backed into the shadows more trying to scan the area and stay hidden at the same time. The little girl gave him a questioning look, but Merlin just shook his head. The rest of the people still hidden behind him in the corridor. This was not a good sign.

The woman and man were still hissing furiously at each other. Her curly brown hair frizzing like an irritated cat. The group was starting to shift around nervously. This was taking too long. A hint of movement caught his attention. Off to the side behind one of the cargo ships, several shadows could just barely be seen creeping their way over. Merlin glanced back to the woman. She was still having her argument. They had been sold out, or that camera caught them. Either way they were out of time.

Merlin looked back over the group counting over fifty people. There was no way they would all fit on a cargo ship. He started chewing his lip eye off the military and passenger ship. They would all fit in the passenger ship no problems. However if they were chased by the military they would not be able to out run it or fight back. It would have to be a military ship then. 

The closest one to them was about medium sized for a government spaceship. Definitely big enough to fit all of them and some. Damn it! It was Charter school all over again! Merlin turned to the group keeping half an eye on the woman. 

“Who of you can fight?” He asked the rag tag bunch. The group glanced at one another before looking back. Three people slowly raised their hands. Merlin wanted to bang his head against the wall. What the hell was the plan if they had no way to defend themselves? How were they even still alive if there were guys out to get them? 

“Right, of course.” He glanced back at the large military spaceship. “Ok, when I tell you to I want you to run to that big ship over there. The three of you who can fight need to lead the group on. If there is anyone on the ship get rid of them. If you know how to prep a spaceship then do it as soon as you can. Alright?” 

Seeing them nod Merlin turned away watching the shadows creep closer to the woman. He lifted up his hand holding it at head level. The little girl now in the middle of the group. Just as the shadows stopped at the edge of the cargo ship Merlin swiped his hand down. The group took off for the military spaceship while he headed for the woman. There wasn't a lot of time. 

Merlin grabbed her arm and drug her after the group. Shouting and running was all that could be heard as he focused on getting to the ship. Shots sounded around them as the military took action. The woman glanced behind them and then ran faster. She quickly overtook Merlin. Confused he turned. 

People were flooding the area cutting off escape roots and boarding the ships. What looked like a large floating tank was making its way to them. With wide eyes Merlin ran harder. He did not want to have to fight off a floating tank. Who would even make something like that? A blast landed just behind him pushing them into the space ship. 

Rolling with the landing Merlin jumped up and slammed the button for the door. Another blast shook the ship. The doors closed protecting them for now. “Fly!” He shouted looking out the window. “We need to get out of here!” Shuffling and crying could be heard under the sounds of heavy fire. 

The engine roared to life momentarily drowning out everything else. With a jerk they were out of the bay. Merlin turned to see four officers tied up on the floor. Ignoring them he made his way to the control deck. They weren't safe yet. They wouldn't be until they were far away from the city. He felt his magic hum happily just under his skin. Excited at the prospect of a fight. Over the years he swears it has gotten more blood thirsty. This is why he should never let it direct where he should go. Every time it ends up with some sort of escape or battle. 

He twitched slightly when he felt a small hand grab back onto his sleeve. The blue haired girl returning to his side as if to make sure he didn't disappear. With a sigh he let her be. He needed people to man the guns and find out if the person driving knew what they were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these people? What can they do? Where is Merlin planing to take them? And how will the space battle turn out? 
> 
> Find out in the next chapter of Merlin in Space!
> 
> Cough... Cough....
> 
> Well an action scene will be happening next time so wish me luck. Also that woman really needs a name.


	3. I Know Some Maneuvers!

As it turns out Merlin was not prepared to have a space battle. In fact he was vastly under prepared. You might think 'But Merlin you have fought in so many wars throughout your life.' Well yes he has. He has fought many wars, battles, skirmishes, even pub fights. He has fought in the air, on land, and even at sea. However and this is the biggest thing he has never fought in space, in a spaceship, with trained professionals after him. 

What's worse is he has no idea how to use ANY of the weapons. When he learned to pilot a ship it was a normal one. More of a small planet hopper that had been remodeled to go long distances. Why was he doing this? In what way was this a good idea? He could have taken the passenger ship! Its not like it would have made a difference at this point. A violent shake brought him out of his mounting panic. 

Glancing around the people crowding the windows he decided it was time to take some form of action. “Who knows how to fire the guns!” He called over the sound of bombardment. A couple of people turned and looked around the room. However not a single one stepped forward. “Anyone?” He asked again still hoping that someone just didn't hear him. No one moved. 

Ok, right. No one knows how to work the artillery of this bloody hunk of metal. That's fine. Everything is fine. [ *Engine 1 is damaged. Repeat Engine 1 is damaged*. ] “Really?” Red lights flashed only helping to push panic and dread further. “I hope no one is prone to seizures.” He mumbled running the the Command deck. 

A young man was driving the ship. His scruffy brown hair sticking up all over the place as he tried to dodge the shots. Signs of stress and panic shinning in his eyes. There was an identical man standing at what looked to be the shielding device. Only his hair wasn't quite as ragged. He was fiddling with switches and hitting buttons franticly. Merlin could tell it was not looking good for the shields. 

Merlin rushed up to the panels looking for ones that could in someway be the weapons. Another crash sounded. [ *Shields is at 50%.... Shields is at 49%.... Shields is at 48%* ] He glanced over at the man only to see him slumped on the floor, head between his legs. Well there went their shields. [ *... Shields are at 46%... *] Does the voice shut off? This is like a count down to death! [ *... Shields are at 45%...* ] Ok, he got it. Understood! 

Dismissing the wondrously ominous shield percentage he looked back down to the panel. There were buttons. Buttons everywhere. Of all different colors and sizes. It is not like he was taught how to do this! Is there a manual? Well surreally something will work! Throwing caution to the wind he smashed the bright orange button in the middle. [ *... Shields are at 40%... *] The ship rumbled and let loose a very bright flash. “Oh my God, my eyes!” Came a cry from behind him. 

Merlin was pretty sure he just hit some form of flash grenade. It would explain why he is blinking large dark spots out of his eyes. It probably didn't help that he was looking out into a large black abyss so it was kind of hard to tell where the dots stopped and actual sight started. Good new is that the bombardment stopped. Probably they are also trying to regain the ability to see. Bad news the pilot is also blind so we are now drifting. Ok, new button!

He smashed the console blindly. There had to be something there that would help. Another bright flash went off. A chorus of “Why!”sounded along with groans. [ *... Shields are at 35%...* ] However past all that unnecessary noise was the sound of screeching metal with an odd crunching and bumping soon following. [ *... Loading heat seeker... *] Wait heat seeker. In space? Sure it would be pretty effective as it would target the closest thing to it with a large amount of heat. [ *.... Heat seeker loaded... *] However don't ships now days include heat shielding? What would it even lock onto? [ *... Heat seeker prepped...* ]

“Someone stop it!” Came a yell. Merlin tilted his head still largely blind due to the two flash bombs he'd watched at basically point blank range. “It's going to hit the city!” A woman cried. Right the city.... The City! Merlin slammed down on the console again in a vain hope to prevent accidental mass murder. [ *... Heat seeker fired...* ] WHAT!? 

Panic resounded around the ship as people rushed to the windows watching the missile. Merlin whipped out his magic shoving it after the rogue weapon. It caught up and slammed into it causing the missile to explode. A shockwave passed shattering some near by space trash in all directions like a shrapnel mine. [ *... Shields are at 26... 24%* ] The wave pushed the spaceship forward at a much greater speed. Both helping and diminishing the shields at a much faster rate.

Small hands pulled merlin away from the console. “... do not touch...” The little girl said with a stern face. The pilot, now no longer blind, was weaving the ship as best he could. The bombardment starting up again. [ *... Shields are at 23%...* ] Merlin frowned but allowed her to pull him away. He only pressed a couple buttons. Its not like he planned to shoot a heat seeking missile and blind everyone. [ *... Shields are at 22%...* ] Can someone shut up the depressing countdown! 

With a huff he sat down in the middle of the hallway just outside the control room. Closing his eyes he felt the nameless blue haired girl sit down against him. Dipping into the coppery gold well of power he pulled. Slowly a bubble expanded out. It grew until it encompassed the entire spaceship just under the sparking field that had to be the defensive shield. [ *... Shields are at 20%...* ] The ship rocked and rattled as the scruffy pilot tried to make a getaway. Another large bang sounded. [ *... Shields are at 18%...* ] 

Taking another breath he pulled again. This time pushing it around the outside walls of the ship. Hugging it closely as if it was a new paint job. Unannounced to Merlin the ship was starting to glow a tarnished gold. People murmured and watched him in awe. [ *... Shields are at 17%...* ] Another explosion happened just a little ways from the ship. Those not sitting gripping on to anything they could find to stay standing. 

Just one more breath in and he pulled some more magic out wrapping the people. Merlin had never done this before but he was pretty sure it would work. Granted a large mass of electronic metal was not very conducive to magic and may mess him up a bit, but nothing is perfect. That is what shields are for. [ *... Shields are at 16%...* ]

With a harsh tug he pulled it all in. The magic, the ship, the people, everything. It felt like being crammed into a quickly shrinking shock box. Shouts of panic could be heard all around him but he ignored it. Almost, just about there. Now! Merlin's eyes shot open and he released his hold. His magic shot back out widening. No longer under stifling pressure. The ship groaning.

Sparks flew all over. People were crying. [ *... Shields ar... prece...* ] Even the voice of doom was fizzling out. Standing up without a care Merlin walked back into the control room and looked at the map. It was a bit glitchy but you could no longer see the city or the military ship. A joyous smile broke out. He had done it! He, Merlin, had teleported over 50 people and a large military ship! With a happy hum Merlin slid to the floor. The whispering was a bit loud but he was too tired to care. It has been a long long time since he has tried to do something as big as this. Just a small nap and he can figure out where he is. As he drifted off he felt something soft and warm being wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are going to more chapters then I had originally planned because this has expanded into a true space adventure that Merlin in no way wanted.
> 
> Also although the people were not explained in this chapter, because the battle was way too fun to write, you will learn about the people and the 'creepy' little girl before this ends. If only because I have it all planned out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.   
> Comments and kudos are loved.


	4. Viridi Macula, Don't You Mean Eefu?

Far away and the deep recesses of space sat a small fist sized rock. Its dull grey coloring and rough texture made it no different from the boulders and stones floating around it. However still this rock waited for a day it would no longer had to float in space and instead be on solid land. It bumped and ground against its neighbors feeling annoyed with the situation. Suddenly a large piece of metal flew at the rock. It tried to get out of the way but alas it was a rock. The metal cut into the hard stone with a bang.  
  
Merlin gasped awake in confusion checking to make sure all his limbs were there and he was in fact not a rock. The lack of limbs and ability to move had really thrown him. With a sigh he let the adrenaline from being impaled by a chuck of metal fade. It had been a long time since he dreamed of bing a rock. For some reason he dreams of different places and people but always as a fist sized dull grey rock.  
  
Shifting around so that he was no longer putting pressure on what he was sure was a forming bruise, he glanced around. There were people scattered all over the place with blankets and pillows. Children huddled up against their parents for warmth and comfort. Merlin frowned deeply. He can not believe he helped these people. He thought he had out grown saving those around him. He blames his magic. Its mischievous ways has always gotten him in trouble.  
  
Case in point Merlin the magical hermit of anti-socialization has just saved a large number of people and popped them Goddess knows where in space. If this wasn't a great argument against listening to it he didn't know what was. With a groan he rose to his feet. He needed to find out where they were. There were several concerning messages from the ship as well he wanted to look at. That broken engine being one of them.  
  
The map was just as glitch as he remembered after the transfer. It cut off the areas and let him see very little. He couldn't make anything out on the screen. This was not good. The only way to navigate in space was to be able to see different coordinates. The space between planets and space stations too large to make out by eye or even a paper map. Merlin felt a cold sweat gathering at his back. Was he lost? Did he just get them lost? In space even? This was not good. Not good at all.  
  
Trying to salvage the situation in any way we creeped over to the main console. The first thing he needed to check was the engine. If they could fix it then they would be ok to head off in a direction. This would also mean that they wouldn't be stranded floating in the void. Touching the screen he brought up information on the engines.

  
**Engine 1**

**Damage to the EPS Power Taps**   
**Damage to the Subspace Field Coils**   
**Damage to the Vector Exhaust Director Coils**

**Unable to function. Engine has been shut down until repaired.**

  
Merlin stared at the screen blankly. He had no idea what any of that was. It also did not sound like something that could be fixed while on the ship. Or that a military vessel would have available to fix. Oh yes he could see it now. After a battle they would just go to storage and fetch the spare Subspace Field Coils. Who doesn't carry those around?  
  
Ok, so Engine 1 is not going to work and if Engine 1 is broken they can't really use Engine 2 as they would just end up going in circles. What about their shields? The shields had been failing but now that they are no longer under attack they should be fine, right?  
  


**Shields**

**#$%^%---!!#$^ &#@ **   
**!#$-%$@#$#%$^**   
**$%^ &^*&^$%-#$**

..... Does the ship have supplies? It is a military ship surreally they have some form of food stored. Merlin changed the screen pretending like the shields were not destroyed by his impromptu teleportation. There is no way he could have known it would effect it that much. Plus they were already failing. This was not his fault.

**Food Supplies**

**Food supplies are low. Restock at the next available port.**

  
**0 fresh fruit**

**0 fresh vegetables**

**0 fresh meat**

**4 crates of dried noodles**

**3 crates of bread**

**10 crates of canned food**

**\- Beans**

**\- Pineapple**

**\- Tomato soup**

**\- Broccoli soup**

**-** **.......**

**20 barrels of water**

  
With a sigh Merlin shut down the screen. Well at least there is food and water. So they won't starve to death. That was something to be grateful for. Even though he was 'trapped' with these people for an indeterminate amount of time. They also had air which now that he thinks about it life-support could have broken when he teleported them. It was only a miracle it hadn't.  
  
Merlin walked over to the large windows. It really was quite beautiful when you spend the time to just look. The splash of colors from planets and stars in the otherwise unbroken darkness. He turned and studied the closest splash. Its was a large rocky planet with lots of brown and white blue. The white blue seemed to be ice. He didn't think there was an atmosphere around it or it had a very thin one.  
  
He turned to a planet that seemed to be in their direct flight path, if you could call drifting a flight path. It was an interesting mix of green, red, purple, and blue. There seemed to be a really deep green dot on it. Surrounded by purple and blue swirls. The red disappearing in and out of the swirls.  
  
Merlin smiled sadly. It reminded him of his home a bit. He had created a paradise in one area of the land. Well it wasn't like the rest of the planet wasn't a paradise of its own now. After he started growing his trees they expanded out of his little block. The trees changed and adapted to the soil. The deep mineral rich soil mixing with the trees. Most of them went an interesting shade of purple however some turned blue for some reason.  
  
Even the animals were an alien mix. Influenced by the planets atmosphere and magic. Honestly if you took a step out of his property it was like you entered a new dimension. A light step caused him to turn and see the brown haired woman standing nearby staring out into space as well. Her cloth looked a bit roughed up but otherwise fine.  
  
“Would you join me in the cafeteria?” She asked quietly. Obviously trying to let the others sleep. I nodded in confirmation. It would be good to get a nice cup of tea. Granted they don't have tea on stock but he is sure if he pretended to pull a bag out of a drew or something he could grab some from home.  
  
The cafeteria was surprisingly empty of people. They seem to have all agreed to stay out in order to allow the people awake a place to be loud. Merlin found a hot water dispenser and a mug. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a tea packet and dipped it in the water letting it disperse. The woman raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they took their respective seats.  
  
“Well I owe you a story.” She said. “You got us away maybe not easily but definitely effectively.” She sipped her water looking at Merlin as if waiting for his reaction. “We are the last of Sihir. My people were once very prosperous and peaceful. Until a few decades ago. You see we have a special talent.” The woman took a deep breath before staring at her cup. Slowly it began lifting into the air and just floated there. She looked back at Merlin. “We are able to do things no one else can.”  
  
He let a bit of his magic out to test the cup. There was a weak energy holding it up in the air. It felt like magic, but only in the way that a glass of salt water felt like the ocean. Merlin frowned it was similar to his but very very weak. “Can all of your people do this?” He asked her.  
  
She shook her head grabbing the cup. “No we all have different talents. I can move things with my mind, as you have seen. While another can play with fire. Another can predict the weather. We all have different abilities but they are all helpful to us.” Merlin frowned deeper. They seemed to have magic like him but severely handicapped. The people he has seen with magic over the years have all been varied if not strong. They were not trapped in a single aspect of magic.  
  
Magic in itself is a free and untamed thing. To cage it to only one ability was unthinkable! He looked back at the woman studying her. If she had not shown he would have never known. The fact that magic has been ground down to this level over the years saddened him more than he thought. A glimmer of its no doubt dazzling self was left in the Sihir.  
  
“One day one of my people saved an injured man. He had crashed on our planet and been mortally wounded. Luckily we had healers that were trained for this sort of incident. He was healed and meet with others amazed at what he saw and experienced. After a couple days he left for home. However he did not go home. It turned out that he was a general in the military. He explained what he saw while he stayed with us.”  
  
He eyes grew far away with anger and misery. “He came back only this time with an entire regiment. They brought cages and ropes. My people fought back but there was only so much we could do. They captured those they could and killed the ones that tried to escape. During the attack several of us were pushed into the hidden paths. Paths that were built so long ago that they are not one the city maps. We ran through the tunnels dragging the children with us.”  
  
She focused back on Merlin her eyes clear. “At the very bottom far under the city is an artifact of great mystery. It is a large metal ring. However it is known that if you punch in a code it will open up a tunnel and allow you to go to a completely new planet. We rushed through and ended up on a port planet. There was no way we could stay there as the military was tracking us. So my remaining people gathered up as much money as we could and road a shuttle to Lova.”  
  
Merlin glanced over to the door seeing the blue haired girl rubbing at her eyes. She walked over and sat down next to him. The woman smiled when she saw her. “When we were deciding how we should proceed Little Blue here spoke. She said that 'Emerys, born of Mother Earth, held high by old will come on in our most dire.' So we waited for the one called Emerys.”  
  
The woman stayed smiling at the little girl but Merlin had froze. The girl was a prophet? She was able to see the future? This little unassuming thing had the ability to make peoples lives go to shit? Merlin was beside himself! He hated prophecies! What have prophecies every brought him but an eternity of waiting and lies! What was a prophecy but the hopes of the gods. Gods that never came through when they were most needed!  
  
Standing up Merlin walked away from the women and back to the control room. He was finding a way to get rid of these people even if he felt sorry for them. He was not getting involved or harboring a crone given prophet! He slammed his hand down on the map trying to get it to work the old fashion way. Two bangs in the black parts flickered to life showing the area around them.  
  
The three planets he could see from the windows were displayed in all there glory. Lutum, Ipsum Glaciale, and Viridi Macula of the Mortuus Ratio System. Merlin stared at the screen looking at the information displayed. The air quality of the planets, when they were discovered, what they found down there, on and on. The more he read the more dread he felt. The planet Viridi Macula with its lush purple and blue trees and strange animals, but a confusing inability to find the green spot was his.  
  
It was his planet. The planet he chose to settle on. The one that he had hoped would never be found due to the wards he had been meaning to place around the planet, but only ended up placing around his land. He looked back at the name Viridi Macula, Green Spot. They named the planet Green Spot? Eefu will be very unhappy when it learns about this. Eefu had spent three centuries debating what it's name should be. Until it finally decided. It had apparently taken a love to the name after hearing the Doctor and Merlin arguing one day.  
  
Merlin quietly escaped into the land of memories as one woman and one girl watched on in concern. They didn't know yet but they were in fact the cause for Merlin's impromptu reprieve from forced socialization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like they are going to Eefu. Merlin's home. Also if you don't know what Eefu stands for say it out loud and I'm sure you'll understand. The poor thing has no idea what it means and is too stubborn to change it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the origin story of the run away Sihir. 
> 
> I hope to have this wrapped up in just one more chapter so stay tuned. Until next time on the unfortunate travels and trials of the Immortal Merlin...


	5. Just Landed!

Merlin was not sure what he had done wrong in his life. It must have been something so terrible that it justifies his inability to have a hidden world all to himself. Was it when he meet Arthur? Was it when he didn't kill Morgana? Was it when he let Mordred live? Was it his in ability to save Arthur? For sure he knows that was when he was officially cursed with immortality. Not that there hadn't been signs of it before. However it became official when he died. In Merlin's arms might he add! Talk about having your failure flung in your face. 

But no. It must be something else because even that had a prophecy attached to it. Arthur was supposed to die so that he could come back when the need was greatest. Not that the literal end of the world was enough to raise the dead.

Was it when he left Camelot? Was it when he let Camelot fall? Gwen was a magnificent ruler however there was no one to carry on the line so it was lost through internal struggles. Not that Merlin thought he could have made much of a difference anyway. There is just nothing one person can do in that sort of situation. Camelot had a great run in his humble opinion. 

Was it when he left Albion to explore the world? He knew that he was supposed to be tied in some way to the land. However he had needed to leave. The place too full of memories. Plus what tie to the land? He had it proven to him over and over again that the land didn't care where he was as long as he was alive.

Then maybe the Witch hunts? He has no idea how he would have stopped that. It had spread far and wide killing off many of his people. His people that still believed in him. Fools that they were to believe in his abilities to keep them safe. What was Merlin supposed to do? He ended up helping them hide from the world and living in fear of others. Granted they did prosper so that was a good thing. 

No not the Witch hunts. Was it the First World War, the Second, Third, or even the Fourth? Again nothing could have been done. Tensions too high to have let Merlin make a difference. It was caused by several factors and only peaking when a leader decided to murder people in a different country. No, he decided. There were too many things that had happened for him to pick only one thing that could have caused this. 

Merlin was no miracle worker no matter what people believed, or how his magic pushed to be able to live up to these expectations. This was just one more example in the long list of things that would happen no matter what he wanted. With a sigh he looked out the window at the approaching planet. Eefu. 

His home and wonderful land of isolation was about to be invaded by humans. Not that he could direct the path of this broken hunk of metal. They had been drifting for weeks getting closer and closer to his home. The thing was that no mater how much he did not want them there, he couldn't really leave them to die.

The spaceship was broken beyond repair. There was no way for it to fly now and that also meant no way to slow it down. Well no way scientifically. Along with the lack of shields the ship would burn too hot while entering the atmosphere. With a heavier sigh he pushed off the wall and walked to the center of the room. People crowding the control deck like it would save them from imminent demise. That was the plan anyways.

“Alright, I need everyone to find someplace to sit down and hold on. The landing will be rough so I don't want anyone wondering around or standing while we enter the planet.” The brown haired woman called. Merlin had refused to learn any names after the first conversation. Was he being a bit petty? Sure. Did he care? No. “You have one hour before it will be too rough to stand. Go!”

People rushed around finding places where they could hold on and wait for the event to end. However none of them left the control room. Thankfully Merlin only had to make sure this part of the ship survived. It would be difficult if only because he had never done this before. Merlin sat down in the center of the room and began to meditate. 

There were a lot of things to take into consideration. One of the things he hoped was that Eefu would be willing to try and help. Sinking deeper he let a trail of magic leave the ship. It floated its way to the planet touching the atmosphere. Immediately Eefu seemed to give a happy little hum. It was wondering why he had been gone for so long. It's own magic twirling with his. There wasn't really enough time to explain especially when talking to a planet. 

Merlin showed a picture of the ship to Eefu and pushed a need to slow down. Eefu shook a little but agreed. Withdrawing from it he focused back on his magic. He would have to make a three fold shield again. Only it should be easier then when he teleported the entire ship. He let his magic bloom out from him and coat the outside of the ship. Making sure to only do the control room. This shield focused mainly on keeping the ship from catching on fire and melting. 

Then he created another shield on the inside of the walls. Reenforcing the metal to be able to withstand the pressure of entry and the crash that was bound to happen. He made this one thick. As thick as he could without breaking the metal. Finally he let his magic fill the room coating each person. His desire to keep them safe and protected filling the magic with intent. 

A bump signaled the beginning of entry. He had finished just in time. Merlin felt the pressure quickly surround his shield and overtake it. The metal of the ship turning bright red outside the control room. Heat radiating from the halls but not reaching anyone. The pressure built outside the ship becoming more intense then necessary as Eefu tried to slow them down with atmospheric pressure. 

Crunching and squealing came from the ship. The back half was quickly ripping free of the ship and spiraled off falling much faster than the front half. The added friction from Eefu heated the ship up more catching the shield on fire. Merlin flinched but maintained the shield. It felt like hours but was probably only a couple minutes when they hit the ground. The crash jolting the what was left of the ship. Taking out trees and scaring off animals as they slammed their way through the forest. 

Eefu grumbled but applied more force trying to prevent them from damaging its forests too much. Finally the ship settled at the end of a large messy groove in the dirt. Fire put out by the flying dirt and Eefu preventing the surrounding trees from catching. Merlin heaved a sigh of relief. They had made it. 

Opening his eye he was astonished. Bags and cloths were strewn all over the place. People were piled on top of one another. There was one that looked horrified sitting on the extremely cracked window. Another was laying in the dirt outside the control room. It looked like they fell out when Merlin dropped the shield. Children were crying and parents were clutching them like their lives depended on it. 

He was confused. How did he miss all of this. He looked around again and realized that he was the only thing that had not moved. The blue haired girl was laying on the ground beside him panting. She looked up at him with wide eyes. “... No...” She glanced around and shook her head eyes steely. “... No...” Well at least they were all here and uninjured. The glass cracked and a panicked yep sounded followed by a thudding groan. Ok, mostly uninjured. Merlin was calling it a success. 

Standing up he dusted his trousers off and picked his way across the scattered bodies. “Thank you Eefu!” He called causing wind to blow through the wrecked ship. People shouting at the sudden gust. While he may not have the planet all to himself anymore he could still prevent people from coming onto his land. It was time to strengthen the wards. What the Sihir did from here is up to them. 

Hopefully they will not piss off Eefu. It hasn't really had humans on it before. Ah, then there was the magical creatures that wondered all around this planet, and of course the dangers of cutting down any of the trees. Merlin hoped they learned quick he would come and help every once and a while, but it was pretty much up to them now. Looking into the purple blue forest Merlin frowned. He didn't realize how dangerous this world had become. 

Walking to either side of the entrance he drew the symbol for protection and sparked it with his magic. The magic rushed over the hole creating a barrier so nothing dangerous could get in. There now they had a safe place to retreat to if they need to. With a nod he walked off into the forest leaving the people to their fate. Well at least until the next day he really just needed a good nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there you have it. Eefu now has more humans on it. Magical ones but humans no the less. Let's hope they learn the dangerous of Eefu quickly or there will be no humans on it.~
> 
> That is all for this section of Immortal In Space. 
> 
> Next story Merlin gets a wonderful surprise! 
> 
> Remember if you have a situation you wish to see Merlin just leave a comment somewhere and I will see if I can do it.   
> Kudos and Comments are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure if this will be 2 or 3 chapters so the ? will remain until the end.


End file.
